


Choosing Sides

by Laurakay1237



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Possible smut, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sith!Obi-Wan AU, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurakay1237/pseuds/Laurakay1237
Summary: In a world where Qui-Gon Jinn lived to tell the tale of Darth Maul’s defeat and chooses Anakin over his Padawan... what happens to Obi-Wan? Abandoned and betrayed, he finds his way to Serenno with the one and only Count Dooku.Five years later, Jedi Knight Cassion D’anbara is sent on a mission with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan to secure a diplomatic meeting between the leaders of the Republic and the Seperatists. What will happen when she’s suddenly confronted with her childhood best friend, the Viscount of Serenno, Obi-Wan Kenobi? And why does he seem so different?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for Star Wars and I’m a bit nervous but honestly excited. Obi-Wan is my absolute FAV. and Sith!Obi-Wan makes me feel some type of way 👀. Anyway, I don’t have a beta so all the mistakes are mine! I hope you enjoy!!

The ship was quiet. The only noises were the clinking of the flight controls and the drone of hyperspace outside. Jedi Knight, Cassion D’anbara, sat quietly in the pilot’s seat. She seemed to be enjoying the peace when the door to the cockpit slid open and a young boy sat down next to her.  
“You’re up early, Anakin.” she smirked, not looking at the kid. “We won’t be to Serenno for another couple of hours.”  
Anakin frowned. “I couldn’t sleep,” he explained.  
Cassion turned and saw him fiddling with his padawan braid. His eyes were heavy and dark. She put the ship in auto pilot and sighed. “What’s wrong?”  
Anakin glanced towards the door. “It’s Master Qui-Gon,” he began, “He’s nervous; I can feel it.”  
Cassion sat back and crossed her arms. She didn’t blame him if he was; she was a bit on edge herself.  
“He blames himself for Obi-Wan leaving the Order,” Anakin continued, “I think he’s afraid of seeing him again. And Count Dooku.”  
She shook her head. “Master Jinn is not afraid of Obi-Wan. Fear is not the way of the Jedi, young one. What happened with Obi-Wan was unfortunate… but your Master does not believe in dwelling on the past, and neither should you. Now, try to get some sleep. I will wake you both when we arrive on Serreno.”  
Anakin sighed and bowed his head. “Yes, Dame D’anbara.” He slinked out of the cockpit, sliding the door shut behind him.  
Cassion turned back to the controls and threaded her fingers through her hair nervously. She lingered on the short patch of hair just behind her ear; what was left of her Padawan braid. The patch of hair grounded her. She was no longer a child and the Jedi Council had put their faith in her to assist Master Qui-Gon in confronting the leader of the growing Separatist movement.  
Count Dooku… and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan…  
Her last memory of her friend was just before he left the Order. He was on the brink of death; only surviving because of the Bacta tank he was hooked up to. The right side of his face bore the telltale scorch of a lightsaber and his body was bruised and battered. Holes in his flesh were slowly mending themselves after Darth Maul’s lightsaber had pierced his body not once, not twice, but three times in the abdomen.

_She placed her hand against the cool glass of the Bacta Tank, trying to feel something, anything. She reached out to him through the Force, but his signature was so dull she couldn’t hold onto it._   
_“Keep fighting Obi-Wan,” she had whispered, “We need you now more than ever.”_   
_Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Qui-Gon Jinn and little Anakin Skywalker. Behind them, an older gentleman stood. She recognized him from the busts in the library - Count Dooku._

Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order with the Count soon after regaining consciousness and motor controls. No one knows what Dooku said to Obi-wan to get him - one of the most upstanding and model Jedi in the books - to abandon the Order.  
Cassion never saw him again. He never offered an explanation or even a goodbye. One day, he was just… gone.  
As soon as the feelings from that night came crawling back into her mind, she shut them out. She immediately repressed them. The Council had given her this assignment as a test, she thought, and she would not fail. It was going to be a long and lonely ride. It was times like this when she missed her Master the most.  
Master Jaala Grij had raised Cassion from a youngling into a Padawan. She was the most passionate and skilled Jedi in the Order in Cassion’s eyes. She taught her everything she knew.  
The day before Cassion was to be knighted Master Grij was called out to provide backup to Master Qui-Gon and Anakin. She never came back.

_The echoing of Cassion’s steps filled the halls of the Jedi Temple. She had been pacing for hours, waiting for her Master to return.  
Something had gone wrong. Master Grij and Master Jinn had been gone for far too long. Her mind was racing as to what could’ve happened when she felt it. Something slipping into her thoughts - a vision.  
It was dark. Cassion could hear struggling in the distance and ran towards the sound. Qui-Gon and Anakin ran past her in the opposite direction, but she wasn’t fazed. She could see the blue light from Master Grij’s saber bounce off the metal walls ahead of her. Suddenly, the blue turned purple. The fighting grew more intense and when she finally approached the two opponents she was shocked at what she saw.  
Master Grij had pinned a figure clad in black and red against the wall of the ship. Her blue saber sparked furiously against his red one. Just as Master Grij was about to overpower him, a gloved hand shot up and grabbed the hilt of her lightsaber.  
Cassion could do nothing as she heard the hilt crack in his hand. The Kyber crystal inside shattered and the blade sputtered out of existence. Master Grij fell to the ground and the man stood triumphantly over her. Power crackled around him as she felt the Force twist and turn into the Dark Side and surround him.  
He wrapped a gloved hand around her neck and held her high. She whispered something inaudible and the man growled in response.  
Paralyzed in terror, Cassion watched as the man plunged his saber into Jaala’s chest. Her mouth fell open and her eyes clouded over as she fell limp in his grasp. Cassion screamed as she felt the training bond between her and her Master tear apart. Pain billowed in her chest and she fell to the floor gasping.  
The man discarded her corpse like a piece of trash before turning to where Cassion was standing. His face was covered and the room was dark, but that didn’t stop his golden eyes from imprinting themselves in her memory forever.  
The vision subsided and Master Yoda was standing over her, confirming her worst fear. Master Grij was gone. And the Sith who had killed her had escaped._

Cassion left the temple for two years after that night. She went into a self-imposed exile on her home planet of Nakiafar, only meeting periodically with Master Yoda and no one else. He finished her training and taught her how to suppress her emotions. She became an efficient warrior and when the time came for her to be knighted it was Master Yoda who cut off her Padawan braid.  
Her hand was still toying with what was left of her braid when she sighed and took herself out of her thoughts. Dwelling on the past would do her no good, she thought, remembering what she had said to Anakin just moments prior. It was time to take her own advice.

Serenno was a beautiful planet. Lush green forests and sweeping plains would be sure to catch any sentient’s eye. That was, of course, if it weren’t for the blockade of Seperatist ships surrounding it.  
Cassion expertly maneuvered around the ships as Qui-Gon announced their presence as diplomatic ambassadors from the Republic. Anakin sat looking out the viewscreen with wide eyes as they approached the surface.  
They were greeted by a squadron of royal guards and the head of the Guard, Demetri Senalite. He was an older man, clothed in rich navy blue robes and the finest armor.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jedi.” he spoke, bowing. The three bowed back. “If you would follow me this way to your rooms, the Count will be notified of your arrival.”  
Qui-Gon took the lead, following Senatile into Castle Serenno, the imposing fortress that lay before them.  
Qui-Gon and Anakin were put in one room while Cassion enjoyed a room to herself. Enjoyed, however, was a strong term. In fact, she was quite unnerved by the aura of the castle itself. The Force was out of balance here, but she sensed no reason why. Pushing her worry away, she cleaned herself up and meditated, trying not to reach too far into the Force. Trying not to find something, or someone, that she knew was there.

The doors to the meeting hall were giant and imposing. They loomed over the three Jedi as Senatile slipped into the room ahead of them. Cassion’s heart was pounding. Qui-Gon gave her a reassuring look before returning his attention to Anakin.  
“You must be on your best behavior,” she heard him whisper. That made her chuckle.  
The doors began to open inward as Senalite announced them to the room.  
“Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi Knight Cassion D’anabar. The ambassadors of the Republic.” Senalite announced.  
Qui-Gon once again took the lead, but this time Cassion lagged a bit farther behind. Subconsciously hiding herself behind her two companions.  
“The Count and Viscount of Serenno.” Senalite continued.  
At the front of the room stood two men. The taller of the two wore a black jacket with matching trousers, accompanied by a dark brown cloak with a chain that hung around his neck. A long and ornately decorated scabbard hung at his hip, covering a sword that she knew he could wield dangerously. His hair was white and he had a beard to match. His face was set into a steely countenance and power radiated from him through the Force. That, she knew for sure, was the man who had once been Master Dooku.  
The other man was shorter and much younger. He wore layered black and red tunics that rose to cover his neck and matching trousers as well. Embellishments of silver lined the edges of his black and red cape and flashed in the light of the room. A scabbard matching Count Dooku’s hung at his hip as well. His reddish-blonde facial was well kempt and his hair was pulled back into a bun on the back of his head. His hands clasped tightly behind his back and he stood straighter than a board. His face bore a jagged white scar that made him look even more imposing.  
Cassion struggled to breathe as she locked eyes with the man, the Viscount of Serenno: Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
His face and body language were unreadable. Even as she reached out with the Force, his signature was unrecognizable, just as the rest of him. The boy she had trained with was gone, replaced by a disciplined and stoic man that she hardly recognized.  
“Master Qui-Gon, it is always a pleasure to have my old student come visit,” Dooku greeted, a smile stretching over his face as he looked over the visitors. “Young Anakin Skywalker, my how you’ve grown since I’ve last seen you.”  
When Dooku’s eyes landed on Cassion, she felt a shiver pass through her body. His smile reminded her of a snake and his eyes seemed to bore through her body.  
“And Dame D’anbara. I do not believe we’ve met properly before.” he said, his smile fading. The Viscount had since pried his eyes away from her to stare unfeelingly at the giant doors behind them. “What brings the servants of the Republic to Castle Serenno?”  
Qui-Gon cleared his throat. “We are here to petition for a meeting between the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Council of the Galactic Republic,” he explained, “In order to secure a peaceful and democratic discussion between the two parties.”  
The Count grinned once again. It made Cassion sick. “That seems quite reasonable to me.” He turned to Obi-Wan. “Your opinion, Viscount?”  
He turned his attention to the Jedi once more, but instead of replying to Qui-Gon, he looked to Cassion instead. “I don’t see why not.” He spoke. His voice was devoid of emotion.  
“But please, let us save the politics for after dinner. We do happen to have a few of the Confederate leaders dining with us tonight. We shall see what they have to say as well.” Dooku averred. “Before then, I believe I have some catching up to do with you, my old Padawan.”  
Qui-Gon flashed a rare smile. Cassion wanted to believe that Dooku was a good person, misguided as he was, but something itched in the back of her mind and told her not to trust him.  
“Viscount, if you would kindly escort Padawan Skywalker and Dame D’anbara back to their rooms-“  
“The boy will stay with me,” Qui-Gon interrupted, “if that is alright.”  
Dooku nodded. “Very well. Come with me, we have much to discuss.”  
The three exited the great hall through a back door, leaving Cassion alone to face the man in front of her.  
He approached her silently. He seemed to relax slightly with Count Dooku gone; the stiffness in his shoulders had resided. His icy countenance had warmed slightly, but he was still unrecognizable.  
“Cassi…” he whispered. “I’ve missed you.” A smile grew across his face and it took every ounce of willpower in Cassion not to melt into him. He was no longer the boy who had comforted her in long halls of the Temple. She had to remember that.  
“It’s good to see you, Viscount.” Cassion responded coolly, steeling herself from the heartbreak that accompanied his voice.  
“Please,” he chuckled, “It is and always will be Obi-Wan for you.” He reached up and pushed her hair back, seeing the chunk of hair that was shorter than the rest. “Congratulations on your knighting.” he said, “You’ve come a long way since I saw you last.”  
She pulled away from his hand. “You as well.”  
Their eyes locked once more and for a split second she could see behind the mask he wore. She could see the boy that she had known before Naboo.  
“You have questions, undoubtedly.” he said.  
Cassion shifted her stance. She was about to speak when he cut her off.  
“Not here,” he whispered, looking behind her to the guards, “Let me show you back to your room.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart with Obi-Wan and Cassion and a change of plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure what my upload schedule is going to be, but I’m gonna try to keep it semi-consistent! I’ve got a couple chapters ahead written now so hopefully that’ll help!

They walked back to Cassion’s room in silence. Obi-Wan’s boots clicked across the hard flooring in a staunch opposition to Cassion’s soft steps. 

Castle Serenno was large and scarcely decorated. The halls were dark and the only light came from the red stained glass windows that looked out over the cliffs. They only came across two others on their journey - a guard and a servant. Both bowed to Obi-Wan as they passed. 

When they reached Cassion’s room, Obi-Wan opened the door for her and allowed her to go inside. He glanced around the corridor before slipping inside himself. 

Cassion’s mind had raced the entire walk there. It had been five years since Obi-Wan disappeared and now he was there with her again. She had so many questions that she didn’t know where to start. They sat in silence as Cassion looked out the stained glass window at the forests below, trying to figure out what to say and how to do it. Thankfully, she didn’t have to. 

Obi-Wan enveloped her in a crushing hug. In that moment- nothing else existed. Not the Order, not Dooku, not the Republic, not the Separatists; just them, together again. Memories of them training, studying, and sparring together flooded Cassion’s thoughts and tears began to form in her eyes. For the first time since she had been knighted, she allowed her tears to flow unrestricted. Obi-Wan held her tight, while she relished in the fact that she was once again in his arms. 

When they separated, Obi-Wan held her at arms length, scanning her face. Her eyes were red from crying as well as her nose. He just smiled at her, wiping a tear off her face. 

“Force, I’ve missed you.” he said sotto voce with a small smile. 

Cassion sniffled and laughed. “Not as much as I’ve missed you.” 

He just smiled and shook his head. After a moment of silence he spoke again. “The years have treated you well. You’ve grown into a fine young woman.” 

She blushed. “Look at yourself; I hardly recognized you with that beard! What happened to that young boy I knew on Coruscant all those years ago?”

Obi-Wan’s smile faded. He turned away and looked out the window. “He grew up.” she whispered. 

Cassion sighed and stood by his side, joining him at the window. They stood together in silence, watching the world outside through the rose-colored glass. The trees in the forest below swayed in the breeze, casting shadows on the undergrowth below. 

A warmth encasing her hand, and she looked down to see Obi-Wan’s hand covering hers. He said nothing; he just looked outside blankly. 

“What happened to you, Obi-Wan?” Cassion asked quietly, turning to face him once more. He turned his face to her, and with her free hand she traced the scar down his face. There was a sadness in his eyes that she had never seen before. 

Instead of replying he took the hand he was holding and pressed his lips against her knuckles. He turned back to the window and she followed suit. 

A quiet knock came from the door. Startled, Cassion dropped Obi-Wan’s hand and stepped away slightly. For a second, he looked disappointed, but he turned to the door anyway. 

“Come in,” he said, his voice dropping to the emotionless tone he used in the throne room once more. He stood straight and clasped his hands behind his back as a servant stepped in. 

“Count Dooku requests your company, my lord.” she said, lowering her head and curtsying. 

Obi-Wan nodded back and looked to Cassion. “You’ll be attending dinner with us, yes?” he asked. 

“If you so wish, Viscount.” she replied with a hint of sarcasm following his new honorific. 

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk before bowing his head to her. “I look forward to it.” He grabbed her hand once more and kissed her knuckles, making her blush. He released her hand and made his way to the servant, whispering something in her ear.

“My lord requests that I assist you with dressing for tonight,” the servant girl said, stepping into the room and smiling at Cassion. 

Cassion shook her head. “That will not be necessary. I am fine in my robes.”

Obi-Wan pauses at the door. “I assure you that it is.” he averred, a commanding tone shining in his voice. “After all, it is tradition that one dresses up for a ball.” A sly smile that Cassion knew too well from training with the young man spread across his face and she knew she would be in for it this time. 

Two hours later, Cassion and the servant girl, Annalise, finally settled on a  [ ball gown ](https://images.app.goo.gl/eXgzaRf93HnSW8i28) for the Jedi Knight to wear. It was a simple cream-colored off-the-shoulder dress with white floral embellishments and a tulle cape with matching designs. Annalise had taken the time to tame Cassion’s mane of hair and braid it into an updo worthy of a princess; adding a simple golden hairpiece to tie it all together. 

They stood in front of the body-length mirror as Annalise marveled at the young Jedi Knight. 

“You look lovely, Dame D’anbara.” she said with a look of wonder in her eyes, “You will definitely catch the eyes of many suitors tonight.”

Cassion just chuckled. “I’m not here to find a suitor, Annalise.” she explained, “It is against the Jedi Code to have attachments.”

Annalise frowned, “Permission to speak freely, Dame?”

Cassion nodded, “Of course.”

“That sounds like an awfully lonely life.” she said, fluffing the train of Cassion’s dress. “To live your whole life without loving or being loved by someone else…”

“My life is dedicated to the Order,” Cassion replied as if it were a reflex. “I live to serve as a peacekeeper for the galaxy.”

Annalise frowned. “But don’t you want to settle down? Have a family maybe?” 

“The Order is my family.” she explained. “They are all I need.”

It was quiet for a second as Annalise put the finishing touches on Cassion’s dress and makeup. 

“You Jedi are quite odd,” she sighed, “I can’t imagine how lonely it must be.”

Cassion just furrowed her eyebrows. She never considered herself lonely. She had her brothers and sisters in the Order, right? The Jedi were her family and that was all she needed. She didn’t need attachments to have a happy life. She was fine all by herself; serving the Order… right? 

She was pulled out of her doubts by Annalise, who had stepped back and smiled. 

“You look stunning, Dame D’anbara.” she said, admiring her work. “Do you like it?”

Cassion felt the opposite of stunning. She felt exposed without the familiar weight of her lightsaber at her hip and scratch of her robes. However, she smiled. 

“It’s beautiful, Annalise. Thank you.” 

She looked proud of her work and gave Cassion a swift curtsy. As she walked out of the room, Anakin walked in. 

She hardly recognized the little boy with his hair slicked back and his Jedi robes swapped for a deep blue  [ tunic ](https://images.app.goo.gl/HBBcxjZk34evbqrGA) with gold embellishments on the collar and one lapel. He pulled at the collar as he walked in. When he spotted Cassion in her dress, his eyes opened wide. 

Young boys were all the same, Jedi or not. 

“Anakin, do you have something to tell me?” Cassion asked, snapping him out of his stupor. 

He blinked. “Y-yes. Master Qui-Gon wants to see you before we head to the banquet.”

She nodded, “Of course. I will be there in a moment.” 

Anakin scurried out of the room and she just chuckled. She grabbed the golden ankle-strap heels that Annalise had picked out for her and put them on. She wobbled at first, regretting letting the young girl pick heels over flats, but she regained her balance quickly and made her way out of her room and down the hall to Qui-Gon and Anakin’s room. 

Inside, a servant boy was just finishing up Qui-Gon’s outfit. It was a shock to see the usually modest man in a dashing dark blue suit. It matched Anakin’s with the embellishments. His hair was pulled back into a bun, resembling Obi-Wan’s, and he had trimmed his beard to be a bit more presentable. 

“You wanted to see me, Master Jinn?” Cassion said, announcing herself to the room. 

“Cassion,” he replied, turning to her while the servant boy hemmed his pants. “I trust you had a pleasant conversation with Kenobi.”

“And you with the Count?” she asked, turning the subject from Obi-Wan before the conversation started. 

He nodded. “My old master has been extremely generous. On behalf of the Jedi Council, I am to meet with him and the rest of the Seperatist council after the banquet.”

“And what of me?” Cassion questioned, unsure of where she fit into the plan. 

“You and Anakin will attend the ball,” he instructed. 

Her heart dropped. “Shouldn’t I be with you and the Separatists? Is that not why I was sent along, to negotiate?” She thought that the council had assigned her to this mission to help, not to sit on the side and watch! 

Anakin shared a worried look with his master. Qui-Gon sighed and dismissed the servant. Once he had left the room, Qui-Gon spoke. 

“The Council has chosen you for another mission… one of a more… lucrative manner.” he explained. 

So she  _ wasn’t  _ being sidelined! Her heart jumped back up. “What is it?” 

“You and Anakin are to gather as much information on the former Jedi Padawan, Viscount Obi-Wan Kenobi, as possible.”

The room went silent. Cassion’s heart felt like it had been thrown out of a star cruiser in hyperspace. Her breath caught in her throat and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. 

“The Council wants me to  _ spy _ on Obi-Wan?” she questioned, still dumbfounded. 

“It is still unknown why Kenobi defected from the Order. Your past relationship with him puts you in a unique position to find that out.” Qui-Gon instructed. 

Cassion clenched her fist and walked over to the window. “Why was I not consulted before now?” 

“Cassion, you have a duty to obey the Council.” Qui-Gon reminded, “Even if you do not agree with it.” She lowered her head. “You are a Knight now. This is your chance to prove to the Council that they made the right choice in making you one.”

“Yes, Master.” she whispered, defeated. 

Qui-Gon sighed contently. “Now, Cassion, your job is to distract Kenobi, while Anakin infiltrates his quarters.”

Cassion shifted uncomfortably. She didn’t like the idea of being a distraction… especially to someone so special to her. 

“But first,” Qui-Gon said, interrupting Cassion’s thoughts, “Let’s enjoy the hospitality while we can.”


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grand ball lies ahead of the three Jedi and their counterparts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for the long pause in between chapters - I moved! I moved into my college dorm earlier this week so my writing has gone on the back burner a bit, but I'm back! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

The banquet hall was immaculately decorated. The black tile sparkled in the light that the multiple chandeliers flung in every which way. Sentiments of all species were dressed in their best clothing and jewelry. The Jedi stood on a balcony overlooking the hall along with the Separatist leaders, as they were Dooku’s honored guests for the evening. Dooku and Obi-Wan, however, were nowhere to be found. Cassion recognized a few guests, but otherwise, most were unfamiliar to her. The clamor of the crowd hurt Cassion’s sensitive ears and it took a moment to be able to filter out the noise. Suddenly, Demitri Senalite’s voice rang out among the crowd. The room hushed and all eyes looked toward the balcony. 

Senalite announced the Separatist leaders first. There was San Hill, of the Banking Clan; Wat Tambor, of the Techno Union; Po Nudo of the Hyper-Communications Cartel; and Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation among others that Cassion did not recognize. 

“Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn of Coruscant and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker.” Senalite announced. Qui-Gon and Anakin walked down the central staircase with heads held high. The room seemed to tense as they made their way into the hall. Cassion’s heart raced, for no reason in particular, as she waited for her name to be called. She was now the last person left on the balcony. 

“And Jedi Knight Cassion D’anbara of Coruscant.”

She took the first step cautiously, scanning the crowd as she went. Anakin gave her a reassuring smile; young as he was, he could always tell when she needed reassurance. She took a breath and held her head high as she continued. All eyes were on her as she delicately descended the staircase. 

Suddenly, she found herself lost in a pair of azure eyes that she knew all too well. He had just rounded the end of the staircase with a look of pure amazement on his face. He wore a sleek black  [ suit ](https://images.app.goo.gl/n2CDL9a9JLn3jui99) with a red undershirt and sash with silver embroidery on it. His sword hung lazily at his hip with a dark red cape falling down one shoulder partially covering it. 

Obi-Wan held a hand out for her to take as she approached the bottom steps and she took it gently. He bowed deeply and kissed her knuckles, all the while keeping their eyes locked. Her cheeks blushed a furious red and she mentally cursed him for being such a flirt. He saw her blush and gave a sly smirk. She chuckled and curtsied. 

“Dame D’anbara,” he said, leading her away from the stairs and into the crowd, “You look absolutely stunning in that dress.”

“I could say the same for you, Viscount Kenobi.” she replied.

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the sides like they used to when they were young. A pang of sadness pierced her heart, but she quickly suppressed it. “Annalise did a splendid job,” he noted, “although, next time I think you should try something red. It would suit you well.”

She scoffed jokingly, “And match you?”

He raised an eyebrow and his smirk came back. “Well, that would be an added bonus.”

She laughed, but she couldn’t get over the sinking feeling in her stomach. Obi-Wan had always been a flirt; that wasn’t what was bothering her. It was just how much was getting under her skin with his flirting that was. 

She had always liked him; he was a great friend. But, now something was different in the way he spoke to her, more freely and passionately. The Jedi Code forbids attachments - he hadn’t forgotten that… had he?

“Cassi, is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked, the slightest bit of concern showing on his face. 

She blinked. “I’m fine,” she sighed, “Just feeling a bit exposed, that’s all.” Physically, and mentally. 

He gave her a reassuring smile. “You’re safe here. We may be on opposing sides, but I would never let anything happen to you.”

Cassion blushed. “Thank you, Obi.” 

The room went silent again as Count Dooku appeared on the top of the balcony. 

“His highness, the Count of Serenno, Count Dooku.” Senalite announced as Dooku started his descent. Obi-Wan stood up straight and bowed his head. Cassion followed suit. 

The Count stopped when he got halfway down the stairs and clasped his hands behind his back. 

“Treasured friends, associates, and guests,” he boomed, “Welcome to Castle Serenno.” He paused. “As you have no doubt noticed, we have been graced with the presence of Republic Ambassadors.” He gestured towards Qui-Gon and Anakin, who bowed their heads before giving a slightly longer gesture towards Cassion, who curtsied politely. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed her every move. A grumble passed through the crowd. “I trust that tonight will facilitate constructive conversation between us and our counterparts.” Any protestors were silenced by that. Dooku made his way down the rest of the stairs and disappeared into the crowd. 

“Let’s find our seats,” Obi-Wan suggested. He offered his arm to Cassion, who took it apprehensively. 

The banquet table was large and seemed to be made of rich, dark wood. The table settings were spotless and candles and flowers were spread across it. 

They found their seats to be near the head of the table, Obi-Wan being at Dooku’s right hand and Qui-Gon sitting across from him; which left Anakin and Cassion sitting across from each other. Anakin was still fidgeting with his collar when they sat down, so naturally, Cassoon snickered at him. He returned the gesture with a sarcastic sneer and she chuckled. To her left, Obi-Wan tensed and narrowed his eyes at the young boy. 

“Leave him alone, Obi,” Cassion whispered, “He’s just a boy.”

“A Padawan should show more respect to his superiors.” He all but growled back. 

Cassion gave him a concerned look, as if to say “What the kriff?” 

Obi-Wan just huffed and looked to Dooku, who had finally sat down and gestured for the food to be brought out. Dooku however, looked straight past Obi-Wan and to Cassion. He gave her a grin. 

“You look truly beautiful in that dress, Dame D’anbara.” he said, bowing his head slightly. “Even though I assume you would rather your robes.”

Cassion smiled. “You would be correct in that assumption.” 

Dooku just nodded. “I do remember how long it took to get used to these clothes after so many years of those robes. And you wouldn’t believe how hard it was to get the Viscount into a proper suit.” Dooku let out a hearty laugh and looked towards Obi-Wan. “Although I do believe this is much more his  _ style _ . But enough about us, what about you, Ms. D’anbara? Forgive me for bringing species into this, but I’ve met very few Nakian’s. It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“We are scarce around the galaxy these days,” Cassion replied, “Although I’m not much of a true Nakian, the few years I spent on the planet of my ancestors were quite an experience.”

“I can only imagine… it is true that Nakiafar is choosing to remain neutral at this time, is it not?” He asked.

“I believe so.” she answered, “The Nakians have always been a fairly peaceful people.” 

Dooku strokes his beard, “Indeed they have… Odd that you have become a Jedi despite that.”

Qui-Gon perked up at this, which was good, because Cassion had no idea how to reply. 

“The Jedi are the Peacekeepers of the galaxy, Count, so it’s quite fitting that Cassion became a Jedi Knight. I trust you have not forgotten the Jedi’s purpose?” he explained, a bit snippier than Cassion expected. Even Anakin, the usually outspoken one, winced a bit at his master’s harsh tone. Dooku, however, just grinned. 

“Of course not, old friend.” he replied, but Cassion could sense tension building between them. Instead of instigating, Dooku turned back to her. “Excuse my curiosity, Ms. D’anbara. I hope I have not offended you.”

“Not at all, your highness.” she smiled, not quite meaning it. 

Barely audible, Anakin whispered underneath his breath, “Curiosity killed the Lothcat.” The only reason Cassion heard it was her heightened Nakian hearing. But, she wasn’t the only one to hear it. 

“But satisfaction brought it back, young Skywalker.” Obi-Wan quipped back, smirking. 

Anakin scowled and it looked as if he was about to say something back, but the moment was interrupted by plates being set down in front of all of us. Cassion had never been more thankful for a reason to get Anakin to shut up. The tension was still thick in the air when Dooku stood up and raised a glass of red liquid into the air. 

“To galactic peace in the times to come!” he cheered. Cassion raised her glass as well as everyone else and repeated Dooku’s sentiments. She took a sip of the liquid and gagged a little. Corellian Red. She was never a big fan of alcohol. 

To her left, Obi-Wan smirk. “Can’t hold your liquor, Dame?” he jested. 

In response, Cassion narrowed her eyes and took a larger swig from the glass, stifling the urge to spit it back into the cup. Qui-Gon gave her a quizzical look, but she knew her limits… and she knew she had a mission to complete. 

The food had a wonderful savory smell. It was much more appealing than the Temple’s cafeteria rations and it made Cassion’s stomach rumble. A roasted meat of some kind lay upon a bed of greens with a side of Rishi corn. As soon as she saw the other guests start to eat, she dug in gladly. 

They ate mostly in silence. Other guests chattered amongst themselves, and Qui-Gon and Dooku made small conversation, but Anakin and Obi-Wan still had a tense-ness between them and Cassion did not want to get into it. 

Dooku and Qui-Gon were in the middle of a quiet conversation about some culture that Cassion didn’t know about when a servant ducked in and whispered something into Dooku’s ear. His face fell slightly and a look of annoyance crossed his features. 

“Obi-Wan, it seems you are needed elsewhere.” he deadpanned. Obi-Wan set down his utensils and sat up straight. “Senalite is waiting outside the hall for you.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, m’lord,” he replied before leaning over to you. “Save me a dance, darling.” He smirked and stood up, giving Dooku a deep bow before departing. 

Cassion looked to Qui-Gon with mild concern. How was she supposed to keep him distracted if he was off attending to other matters? Qui-Gon, however, didn’t seem fazed. She took that as a sign not to worry and tucked back into her Rishi corn. 

As the guest started to finish their meal, people began to get up and wander around the hall again. Qui-Gon shepherded Anakin away, probably to reprimand him about his language earlier. Dooku took this as an opportunity to strike up another conversation with Cassion. 

“I am truly sorry about my intrusion earlier, my dear.” he apologized once more, leading her away from the crowd and towards one of the giant stained glass windows. 

“It’s all well,” she replied with a kind smile. The feeling of unease that she had felt around him earlier had mostly dissipated. Instead of apprehension about the fallen Jedi Master, she was mostly curious now. “I understand that my species is quite rare around the galaxy, especially in the Jedi Order.”

He nodded in response, “I will admit, though, I was aware of you before you landed on Serenno.”

Cassion cocked her head to the side in mild surprise. “Oh?”

Dooku grinned. “Obi-Wan has mentioned you many times.”

Cassion’s heart skipped a beat. “All good things I hope?”

He nodded. “He speaks very highly of you, and very fondly. From what I know, you seem to be the only part of the Jedi Order that he regrets leaving.” He looked out the window. 

She didn’t reply; she was too surprised. Her and Obi-Wan had always had a close relationship, but she never expected it to last once he had left the Order. And she definitely didn’t expect it to be something he would’ve confided in Dooku about. 

“I sense turmoil in you, my dear,” The Count noticed. “You fear that your attachment to the Viscount will affect your life as a Jedi now that you know it’s reciprocated.” 

Her eyes went wide, but Dooku just laughed. “Your secrets are safe with me, Cassion. I know the struggles of staying secluded within the Order; you mustn’t forget that I was a Jedi once as well. May I offer you a bit of advice?”

“Of course, your highness.” she accepted, still a bit shocked by Dooku being able to read her so well. 

“Do not be afraid of your emotions. The Jedi teach that emotions are something to shut out, to lock away and never acknowledge. But, for some people, that’s impossible to do. Attachments are a sign of sentience, that you are indeed alive. Do not let them rule your life, but do not shut them out entirely. If you do, that may be your downfall.” he explained. Something about his advice struck a nerve in Cassion’s mind. It was benevolent, but there was something more to it. Something deeper, something sinister. And just like that, the apprehension that she had felt around him began to creep back in. 

She thanked him nonetheless. “I should find Master Jinn,” she said as an excuse to get away, “make sure he’s not reprimanding Anakin too much.”

Dooku raised an eyebrow. “Yes, that Skywalker boy is indeed a handful. But, I believe he will make a great Jedi.” 

Cassion excused herself and went to find Qui-Gon. As she made her way through the crowd she realized that the table had been removed and an orchestra had begun to set up. 

She found Qui-Gon and Anakin conversing by the grand staircase. As she approached, she heard a snippet of the conversation. 

“I just don’t like the way he looks at her, Master.” Anakin huffed, crossing his arms. 

Qui-Gon shook his head. “Cassion is a grown woman and an adept Jedi. She can take care of herself, my young Padawan.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to take care of herself?” Anakin muttered under his breath, barely audible, even to Cassion. 

She approached as if she hadn’t heard anything, although she was hurt that Anakin thought she so easily swayed. Qui-Gon’s confidence in her, however, was uplifting. 

“Master Jinn. Anakin.” she greeted. 

“D’anbara.” Qui-Gon replied, turning his attention away from his student to her. 

She turned her back to the rest of the room and faced the two, speaking just loud enough to be heard. “How are we going to go about this?”

In the same tone, Qui-Gon replied, “The plan will go as previously stated. Soon, Dooku will call the leaders into a separate room to discuss the meeting with the Republic and I will go with them. You two need to be on the lookout for Kenobi and as soon as he returns Anakin will look for any evidence on Kenobi. You- just keep him occupied.” 

The orchestra began to play a soft waltz and Cassion could sense the crowd behind her breaking up to allow room for dancing.

“And until Kenobi returns?” she asked. 

Anakin smirked, “I guess we’ll have to entertain ourselves.” Qui-Gon sighed. “Dame D’anbara, May I have this dance?” he asked, taking her hand and imitating Kenobi’s swooping now from before. 

Cassion rolled her eyes, but chuckled. “Of course,  _ padawan _ ,” she said, emphasizing his title. 

He huffed, but ultimately dragged her onto the dance floor. Thankfully, Anakin was about the same height as her, even though he was significantly younger. Of course, it helped that she wasn’t extremely tall. They fell into an easy waltz step with the other dancers around them. Cassion smiled as the boy pushed his braid out of his face. 

“You don’t have to worry about me and Obi-Wan, Anakin,” she explained after a while. “My commitment to the Jedi Order is much stronger than a little flirting from The Negotiator.” 

Anakin blushed, realizing she had heard his conversation with Qui-Gon. “I’m just concerned, that’s all,” he retorted, “He’s cunning and I don’t want your friendship with him to cloud your vision of what he’s become.”

You frowned before looking him in the eye sternly. “Wait until you have evidence of  _ what he’s become, _ Anakin. It’s unwise to judge someone without all the facts.” 

Anakin murmured a sorry as the song ended. The two made their way to the edge of the hall before noticing that Qui-Gon and the Separatists had disappeared. They were on their own now. 

“I need a drink.” Cassion sighed, as the weight of the day and her mission began to settle on her shoulders. “Come on, Skywalker.”

They made their way to the bar, avoiding glares and curious looks as they went. When they arrived there was a Twi’lek wiping off some dishes. 

“One Tarkenian Nightflower, please.” she requested. 

“Anything for the boy?” The Twi’lek asked, making Anakin scowl. 

“Jawa Beer.” he replied, but Cassion pushed him back and spoke over him. 

“He’ll have a Cola, thank you.” 

The Twi’lek chuckled and looked around her to Anakin. “Better luck next time, kid.” 

He huffed as she started preparing their drinks. “So I’m old enough to serve the galaxy but not old enough to have a drink?” he scowled. 

“The universe is a mysterious place.” Cassion retorted, smirking. 

Anakin just groaned and turned his back to her. She chuckled and watched the bartender make their drinks. When they were done, she slid the drinks to Cassion and she gave her the credits she owed for the drinks. She was about to turn back to Anakin when he tapped her shoulder harshly. Cassion directed her attention to the direction the Padawan was staring in and was surprised to find Obi-Wan strutting across the hall and into the room where the Separatist leaders and Qui-Gon had disappeared into. 

Calmly, as if nothing had happened, she handed Anakin his drink and took a sip from her drink. It was a bit strong for her liking, but she drank it anyway. She would need the liquid courage. 

Obi-Wan entered the room and the door shut quietly behind him, leaving Anakin and Cassion to plan their next moves. 

“Go stand over by the grand staircase. Make yourself noticeable.” he half-joked. “Although the way he looks at you, I doubt he’d miss you in a room of doppelgängers.”

Cassion shook her head and sighed. “Just go. Get out of sight and I’ll catch Obi-Wan when he comes out.”

Anakin winked at her as he slipped into the crowd and it took all of her willpower not to bury her face in her hands. In the end, she took Anakin’s advice and ended up leaning against the railing of the staircase, sipping her drink and watching the dancers in the middle of the room. 

A man appeared in front of her suddenly and bowed deeply. His hair flopped in front of his face and he awkwardly scrambled back up to push it back. Yellow symbols marked his forehead and he had a smirk on his face. Cassion scoffed inwardly, this boy couldn’t be much older than Anakin if at all. 

“Rush Clovis,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it sloppily, “At your complete service, Dame Cassion. May I say, you are the most beautiful woman in the room tonight.”

Cassion was about to shoo him off when he was grabbed forcefully from behind. Behind him, Obi-Wan stood tall, one hand gripping the boy's shoulder and the other resting on his sword. 

Rush’s eyes went as wide as saucers and he tried to stutter out an apology. “Viscount! I am so sorry if I-” 

Faster than lightning, Obi-Wan drew his sword and pointed the tip under the boy’s chin. “Clovis,” he sneered, “I didn’t realize they were letting loth rats into the ball tonight. 

Rush stood up straighter. “I’m no more of a rat than you are you dirty, starforsaken, Sithspawn!”

Obi-Wan grabbed his collar and brought him closer. “Say one more word and I’ll gut you like a ghest in front of the entire Separatist council.” He growled. 

“Stop!” Cassion stepped in. She wasn’t about to let Obi-Wan hurt this boy in her name. She put one hand on each boy’s shoulder and pushed in between them, lowering Obi-Wan’s sword as she stepped in. She looked down at the boy sternly. “Go, before you get in more trouble than you already are.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, his voice trembling before he took off in the opposite direction. 

Her hand had slipped down to Obi-Wan’s chest now as she turned her attention back to him. He stepped away and sheathed his sword, still seething. For a moment, something flickered in his eyes, something dark. 

“What the  _ kriff _ was that about, Obi-Wan?” She whisper-shouted. When they locked eyes, his expression softened. He took a deep breath and bowed his head slightly. 

“I’m sorry, I just-” he started, but she cut him off. 

“He’s just a boy and you threatened to  _ gut  _ him! What were you thinking!” she raged, pulling him behind the stairs and out of sight of the other guests. 

“I was protecting you!” he replied, getting worked up as well. 

Something inside Cassion cracked. Twenty-six years of pent up emotion came crashing down on her and she broke. “Obi-Wan, he was fifteen! And even so I can handle myself, thank you very much.” she retorted before letting out a noise of frustration. “Why do you people keep treating me like some sort of child? I’m a grown woman! I don’t need protecting! I am a  _ Jedi Knight! _ ”

She noticed Obi-Wan grimace and realized that in her moment of weakness she had dropped her mental barriers and sent out a wave of anger. His hand went up to his head and he leaned against the wall trying to balance himself. 

“Oh… oh my stars, Obi-Wan- I’m sorry- I don’t know what happened- I-” she stumbled but it was his turn to interrupt her. 

“Cassion, it’s okay.” he replied gently, regaining his balance. He tried to move towards her but she jerked away from him. 

Panic set in and she backed away from him and into the back wall. She threw a hand on the wall and slid down the wall, tears slipping down her face. Her emotions were going wild and in her frantic state she couldn’t fight them back. Darkness clouded her mind and she felt the stinging cold of something forbidden start to curl around her. Flashes of fear and anger and suffering slashed at her through the inky blackness. 

Obi-Wan made sure no one could see them before he crouched down in front of her. He closed his eyes and settled his hand on the side of her head. His face contorted. 

Something split through the chaos in Cassion’s head. A bright light- someone else’s Force Signature- sat just outside of her broken walls. And not just anybody’s… it was Obi-Wan’s. The pure, clear signature from when they were kids. She reached out to him tentatively and connected with him. 

Silence. Suddenly, Cassion’s mind was quiet. No panic, no anxiety, no fear. Just quiet- and Obi-Wan. His signature felt warm and soft, like the finest silks and furs. She curled into the feeling, basking in the comfort and protection it provided. Somewhere outside, her name was being whispered. 

“Cassi,” Obi-Wan whispered gently, “It’s okay now, I’ve got you.” 

Her eyes fluttered open to see nothing, but the silken fabric covering her face prompted her to pull back slightly. She looked up to see Obi-Wan’s face, gazing down at her softly. He had her wrapped in his arms, far away from the prying eyes of the guests. She held nothing back and sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. He rubbed circles on her back and quietly reassured her. 

Finally, when she could take a steady breath, Cassion sat back away from him. “What was that?” she asked, shakily. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “The Force is tumultuous here,” he explained, “It’s easy to get swept up in your emotions and lose control, even for an experienced Force user.”

She shuddered. “I’ve never felt that much Dark Side energy before.” she sighed, “It was… overwhelming. Crushing, almost.”

“I know,” he said, avoiding her gaze. She perked up. 

“Obi-Wan… how many times has this happened to you?” she questioned, reaching a hand up and touching his cheek gently. He closed his eyes. 

“I’ve lost count,” he admitted. “I walked on eggshells for my first few years here. But I’ve learned how to control the episodes now; one of the many things Dooku has taught me.”

Confusion spread over Cassion’s face. “You still practice with the Force?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Cassi, just because I’m no longer a Jedi doesn’t mean that I’m no longer sensitive to the Force. Do not forget that Dooku was a Jedi Master once. He has taught me much over the last five years.”

This made Cassion worried. The thought of Obi-Wan training under Dooku made her suspicious. If he was teaching him Force skills, what else was going on behind closed doors?

He seemed to sense her unease and gave her a reassuring smile. “Do not worry, my darling. Why don’t we go somewhere a bit more private, and I can explain to you in more detail what these last five years have been like?”

“No!” she exclaimed, a little too quickly. Obi-Wan gave her a suspicious look, but she instantly recovered. “I want to dance. When’s the next time I’ll be able to get out of those stuffy robes and temple walls and into something like this?”

He grinned like a Lothcat before standing up and offering her his hand. “I would never say no to a lady.” he smirked, helping her up. He took her arm and looped it around his, leading her back into the main ballroom.


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan discovers Anakin's plot and things get messy...

Many more couples had joined the dance now, and Obi-Wan was leading Cassion directly to the center of the floor. The band was playing a soft but intense song and the older man immediately pulled her into a swirling step. She let him lead her through the Force and sweep her off her feet. Their eyes didn’t leave each other once, even as he dipped her low to the ground. As the song slowed, he twirled her out of his grasp before pulling her back in. Something past through the Force between them, something Cassion had never felt. The song ended and she watched in mild horror as his eyes shut and he began to lean in. Before he could do anything to embarrass himself or her, she stepped away and gave him a low bow.   
“Thank you, Viscount.” she said sharply as she bowed. His eyes shot open and a flush crossed his cheeks. Immediately he took her hand and kissed it gently.   
“Forgive me, Cassi. I… I don’t know what came over me.” he apologized.   
She nodded in acknowledgment before he took her in close and they began to sway in time with the new song. She perked up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “I am still a Jedi, Obi-Wan. Don’t do something that we will both regret.” She hated the way the words came out of her mouth; she hated the fact that she had to say them at all. In a different world, perhaps this reunion of old friends could have been something more, but the reality was that she was a Jedi, forbidden to have any attachments, and he was a deserter under investigation.   
“I understand, Cassion.” he responded, in a sad voice. “I really do.”  
They swayed along with the music long into the night. They barely spoke; just enjoying their time with each other while it lasted.   
Their time together was interrupted by a guard. He whispered something into Obi-Wan’s ear and the Viscount froze mid step. The content smile that had plastered itself on his face melted away. In its place sat that cold, unfeeling expression from the throne room.   
“Is everything alright?” Cassion asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Anakin, she noticed, still hadn’t returned.   
His eyes softened slightly when he looked at her, but his face remained stern. “I have to deal with something quickly. Stay right here; I’ll be right back.” He assured, quickly walking off with the guard out of the ball room.   
“For galaxy’s sake...” Cassion spat, running after them. However, she was soon thwarted by the spiked menaces on her feet. The heels prevented her from running fast enough to stop them so, cursing, she kicked them off and ran barefoot through the ballroom.   
When she got to the doors, she burst through them and looked both ways, to no avail. The two men were out of sight.   
She stopped to catch her breath before picking up on a quiet noise. Her ears twitched and she could make out the click of Obi-Wan’s boot across the hard flooring coming from the left of the ballroom. She took off after the noise.   
She came across the men just in time. Running full force at Obi-Wan, she wedged herself between him and what could only be the door to his office. She could feel Anakin’s force signature on the other side and she knew Obi-Wan could as well.   
“Cassion, what the kriff are you doing?!” he shouted at her, trying to move her out of the way. She stood her ground.   
“Obi-Wan, I promise I can explain just please don’t-” she pleaded.   
“Hule, cuff her, please.” he ordered and the guard grabbed a pair of cuffs hanging from his belt and slapped them on Cassion’s wrists.   
“Obi-Wan!” she yelled in protest. She felt her connection to the Force drain, which could only mean one thing. The cuffs were Force-resistant.   
He looked at her pointedly. He had that same dark look about him from earlier when he had threatened Clovis. It startled Cassion to the point that any words that she was going to say stuck in her throat.   
Obi-Wan threw the door to his office open and snarled. Inside was Anakin, standing behind a large wooden desk, wielding a saber that Cassion hadn’t seen in years. The plasma threw a blue light across Anakin’s stunned face.   
“Were you expecting something else, Skywalker?” Obi-Wan growled, extending his hand and ripping his old lightsaber out of Anakin’s grip with the Force. “Maybe a red blade?”  
Anakin held his ground. “You’re hiding something, Kenobi. I know it.” he retorted, positioning himself in a defensive stance.   
“The only thing I’m hiding is my desire to rip you limb from limb.” the older man snarled, stalking up to Anakin.   
“Obi-Wan, stop!” Cassion yelled, fighting against the guard restraining her. “He was just following orders!”  
Instead of attacking Anakin, he simply put the lightsaber back into the desk and turned to Cassion abruptly. “Leave,” he instructed the guard, “I’ll deal with this myself.”   
The guard nodded and let go of Cassion. The cuffs, however, stayed on as he left, closing the door behind him.   
“I expected this from him,” Obi-Wan explained in a chastising voice, “but not from you, Cassion. I trusted you.”   
“I know,” she breathed, exasperated. “I’m sorry, but I had my orders.”  
Obi-Wan’s expression darkened once more. “That’s your problem!” he exploded, striding over to her with fire in his eyes. “You’re so…obedient. Blindly following orders just because some council of high and mighty, sexless marsh-toads said so!”  
“Watch it, Obi-Wan.” Cassion whispered harshly, “You are free to believe whatever you want about the Jedi Order, but I will not tolerate this blatant disrespect. Especially not in front of a Padawan.”  
He laughed harshly. “What are you going to do about it, Miss D’anbara?”   
Cassion took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She could feel that same darkness from before trying to creep in. “I will not fight you,” she sighed.  
Obi-Wan huffed loudly, spinning on his heel to face Anakin, who was still in a defensive position, ready to fight if Cassion were to say the word.   
“Leave,” he commanded, “Go tell your Master what you found. That he was wrong. Better yet, go straight to the council of yours and tell them.”  
Anakin dropped his stance and slinked past the raging Viscount. “E chu ta,” he hissed, barely audible.   
Obi-Wan sneered. “Huttspawn.”   
Anakin turned around and was about to attack him when Cassion gave him a very strict look. Anakin shook his head and left, slamming the door behind him.   
Obi-Wan sighed and sat down in the large chair behind his desk. He steepled his hands and rested his chin on top, took the Jedi Knight up and down. “What am I supposed to do with you, Cassion?” He flicked his hand and a chair that had been up against the wall flew in front of the desk. “Sit.” he commanded.   
Cassion obeyed. “Obi-Wan, I-“  
“No,” he interrupted. “Just stay quiet. I’ve heard enough of your excuses. I’m sick and tired of you hiding behind the Council for your actions. I trusted you, Cassion. I thought that maybe you were different from them. I guess I’ve been fooled by you once again.”  
“You know what would happen if I disobeyed the council’s orders, Obi-Wan.” she replied, exasperated. “I would get put on trial. I could get expelled from the Order.”   
He leaned back in his chair. “Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. You could come to Serenno and be with me.” In a softer, more vulnerable voice he added, “We could be together, Cassion.”   
“Obi-Wan!” she protested, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. “You don’t know what you're saying. It’s late and we’re both getting tired.” She was making up excuses for him, praying to the Force that he would take one.   
“I mean what I say,” he reassured, standing up and walking around the desk to her. He knelt down in front of her and placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up, making her look him in the eye. “Leave the Order. Find out how it feels to be free with me. To love and be loved.”   
Her breath became shaky. He knew she couldn’t deny the ache in her heart that wanted to listen to him, to leave. “I can’t,” she sighed, turning away from him, “The Order is all I’ve ever known, Obi-Wan. They’re all I have.” She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the hurt on Obi-Wan’s face.   
“You have me.” he whispered. “You’ll always have me.”  
When she opened her eyes, he was still there. His eyes were pleading with her not to leave. All the darkness about him was gone, any shadow of doubt that he wasn’t the man she had known as a kid- vanished.   
And when he leaned in this time, she didn’t pull away. His lips were soft and inviting as they met hers. His hand cupped her cheek, pulling her into him. There was a click, and the cuffs on her hands unlocked, allowing her to throw her arms around his shoulders.   
Obi-Wan nipped at her lower lip, causing her gasp and him to smile into the kiss. He tasted like Corellian whiskey and vanilla and it was intoxicating. They fit against each other like puzzle pieces, each body specifically crafted for the other.   
He pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers. Panting, he caressed her face gently. Her eyes were wide, not knowing what just came over her to prompt that response.   
“Nobody has to know,” he whispered, wiping his thumb across her cheek bone. “We can keep it between the two of us.” She stuttered a bit but he shook his head. “Don’t fight it, Cassion. Let go.”   
Their lips met again. Obi-Wan’s hands dropped lower and suddenly he hoisted her up onto his hips. She locked her legs around him instinctively, completely lost in him. His hands gripped her thighs hard in a bruising grip. He let out a soft sound as he ran his tongue over her sharp canines that made her whimper.   
A knock at the door pulled them both out of their affections. Obi-Wan set her down and she scrambled away from him, terrified of being caught. She clicked the cuffs back on and sat down, trying her best to control her breathing. Obi-Wan simply smoothed out his clothes and clasped his hands behind his back.   
“Come in,” he called, giving Cassion a sly smile that almost made her choke.   
Qui-Gon and Count Dooku came through the door quickly with Anakin trailing behind them.   
“What is the meaning of this?” Dooku half-yelled while Qui-Gon quickly made his way over to Cassion.   
“Anakin told me everything,” Qui-Gon explained, taking the cuffs off of her once more. She shook out her hands, acting as if they had been stuck in them the whole time. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, Master. I was just apologizing to the Viscount on behalf of Anakin.” she lied, effortlessly. It scared her how easy it was.   
Obi-Wan straightened in front of Dooku. “One of the guards found Skywalker snooping around in my office. Dame D’anbara was only trying to protect the boy, but my guard put her in the cuffs to make sure she didn’t cause any trouble.”   
Dooku turned to Qui-Gon and Anakin. “And just what were you doing in here, Padawan Skywalker?” he asked in a harsh voice.   
Anakin grit his teeth. “I got lost, your majesty. I was looking for the ‘fresher.”   
It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was lying; he wasn’t really trying to hide it.   
Obi-Wan shook his head. “I handled it, Count. I was just about to dismiss Dame D’anbara when you came in.”  
Dooku seemed to either believe him, or to be too tired to inquire further. “I believe it’s time for you all to retire to your quarters.” he suggested, “And Qui-Gon, do keep your Padawan out of trouble.”  
“Yes, Count. It won’t happen again.” he said, looking pointedly at Anakin for show. He ushered him out of the room, leaving Cassion with the two ex-Jedi.   
“Dame D’anbara,” Dooku said, going to stand next to Obi-Wan, “I believe you have gotten caught in the middle of a feud that you don’t quite belong in, and I am truly sorry about that. I hope Kenobi wasn’t too harsh with you for trying to protect young Skywalker.”  
“Not at all, your majesty,” she replied, “Obi-Wan has been nothing but understanding since we arrived on Serenno. Again, I apologize for Anakin’s behavior. He forgets himself sometimes; he’s still not quite used to being a Jedi.”  
Dooku nodded. “Yes, I can tell.” He put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Can I trust you to get Dame D’anbara back to her room without putting her in cuffs again?”   
Obi-Wan nodded, but Cassion didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eye. She blushed slightly. “Of course, m’lord.” He bowed his head before offering his hand to Cassion once more. She took it gently and he led her out the door.  
The halls were empty, which gave Obi-Wan the idea to pull her closer to him as they walked. She could feel his heart beating in time with their steps. Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped. Cassion followed his gaze down to her bare feet.   
“What happened to your shoes?” he asked, frowning.   
She chuckled, “I think they’re still in the ballroom. I had to take them off to run after you.”   
“Well, we can’t have you running around the castle barefoot, now can we?” he asked with that same sly grin as before. In the blink of an eye, he scooped her up into a bridal style hold and started carrying her down the hallway. She shrieked. “Shh!” Obi-Wan laughed, “We’ll get caught!”  
They giggled like children all the way to Cassion’s quarters. Finally, he let her down and opened the door. She didn’t know what to expect, but she definitely didn’t expect him to come crashing in after her. The door slammed shut behind them and Obi-Wan pinned her up against it, trapping her in between his arms. He captured her in a kiss, much more intense than the last.   
“Obi-” Cassion panted, as Obi-Wan moved down to her neck. “Obi-Wan, stop.” He pulled back with concern in his eyes.   
“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked frantically, cupping her chin in his hand.   
“No, I just…” she paused, not knowing how to phrase what she was feeling, “Can we take it slow?”  
Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. “Of course, darling. I got a little ahead of myself there, didn’t I?”   
“Just a bit,” she chuckled. She stepped around him and glanced at her robes, which had been folded and placed on the bed. “Do you mind if I get into something a bit more comfortable?”  
“Of course not,” he replied, leaning up against the doorframe with a smirk.  
She scoffed at him. “My sleeping robe, you naughty boy,” she teased.   
His smirk grew as he sauntered up to her and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close. He leaned his head to the side and took her earlobe in his teeth before whispering, “I’ll show you naughty, little girl.”   
Cassion felt her face heat up and as much as she wanted to melt into his embrace, she didn’t let herself. She put her hands on his chest and pushed gently.  
He frowned. “Slow, yes. I’m quite sorry, dearest.” He placed a kiss on her forehead before releasing his grip on her hips. As soon as he removed his hands, she instantly longed for him to replace them, to pull her close and never let go. But, she couldn’t. They couldn’t. She must abide by the Code.   
Obi-Wan backed away and clasped his hands behind his back, looking out the window.   
Feeling bad, Cassion grabbed her bag from the corner of the room and picked one of her robes out before disappearing into the refresher. Inside, she delicately stripped out of the fine dress and slipped on the coarse, Order-issued robes. The harsh fabric grounded her, and she felt slightly better about herself as she wrapped it around herself, securing it tightly.   
When she got to her hair, she sighed. There was no way she was getting the hairdo out by herself.   
“Obi-Wan?” she called, opening the door to the refresher. He had also changed slightly, no longer wearing the lavish cape, sash, and suit coat, leaving just his trousers and his red undershirt, which was rolling the sleeves on up to his elbows. He had also taken off his sword and laid it on the bedside table. He looked to her expectantly when she spoke. “Can you help me take my hair out?” she asked sheepishly, a brush in her hand.   
“Of course, darling.” he smiled. He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit in front of him.   
She obliged, fitting snugly between his thighs as he gently took out the gold hair piece that was perched on her head. He set it down next to him and began to take apart the intricate braids that Annalise had spent so long on. She could feel every breath he took as they sat together in silence. His fingers threaded through her thick hair, and the feeling was so intimate, so caring, that Cassion couldn’t help but lean into it, tilting her head back slightly. Obi-Wan’s face, which had sunk into a calm look of concentration, perked up into a mischievous smirk. He knew what he was doing to her and he wasn’t about to stop. He treated each strand as if it were the most precious thing in the universe.  
Soon, Cassion’s hair fell onto her shoulders in her usual mane as Obi-Wan stroked the brush through it, careful not to rip at any snarls or snags. Her eyes had closed slightly, and she could feel the long day begin to settle on her shoulders.   
“Tired?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.   
She smiled. “A bit. It’s been quite a long day.”  
“Indeed it has,” he sighed. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled her back farther onto the bed, landing on the pillows at the top. She gasped and turned to him, wanting to protest as he pulled her next to him. He cut her off before she could speak, “Just relax,” he whispered. He pulled the duvet off and laid it over them before getting up and shutting the lights off.   
Cassion’s vision was enveloped in darkness and she panicked for a second, before the bed dipped behind her and Obi-Wan’s arms were back around her waist. She wriggled a little bit, but he tightened his grip. She managed to turn over to look at him; his face soft in the dim light. He had stripped out of his shirt and his scars from the fateful battle with Maul glistened in the red-tinted moonlight. Her eyes lingered on them for a moment, realizing that among the familiar scars, there were new ones as well, but from what?  
“I know you want this, Cassion.” he whispered, bringing his hand up and putting a finger under her chin. “But, I know how loyal you are to the Order. You’re letting your feelings out for the first time and it’s overwhelming. I know what you’re experiencing; I know that conflict.”  
“How could you possibly know?” she replied, not maliciously, but genuinely curious.   
The corners of his lips turned up slightly. “You forget that I was once a Jedi as well. In fact, I was the poster child for the Order. My emotions never saw the light of day until Dooku took me in. I felt the very same conflict that you’re feeling now.”  
She sighed. “Obi-Wan… I can’t do this.” She began to scoot away from him. “I can’t go against the code like this. I-”   
The rest of her words were muffled by Obi-Wan’s chest as he pulled her in and tucked her head under his chin. “Give in,” he pleaded. “Just for tonight. No one has to know.”   
His response was a deep sigh and the tension in Cassion’s body fading away. She let herself be wrapped in the warmth that Obi-Wan provided and in no time, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOFT OBI AND CASSI AT THE END!


	5. Sparring and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd wake-up call, unexpected sparring, and a goodbye that's more bitter than sweet.

Cassion was stirred from her deep sleep by a sudden cold and rustling beside her. Sleepily, she flipped over to see Obi-Wan sitting on the side of the bed, putting his shirt back on. He felt her shift behind him and turned his attention to her. 

“Go back to bed, darling,” he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

She pouted slightly. “Are you leaving?” she asked, her voice hoarse with sleep. 

“I must,” he replied, buttoning up his shirt and picking up his sash from where he had discarded it on the floor. “I don’t believe either of our superiors would take nicely to finding us sleeping with each other.”

Cassion blushed at the connotation. “No, I suppose they wouldn’t,” she replied. She watched as he got up and clipped his sword back to his belt and threw his cape over his shoulder. “Obi-Wan?” He rested a hand on the hilt of his sword and turned to her. “I’m… nervous,” she admitted, swinging her legs off the bed and sitting on the edge, “for the future.”

He scoffed playfully, “Fear is not the way of the Jedi, Dame D’anbara.” 

“I said I’m nervous- not scared.” she huffed childishly. 

Obi-Wan sat down next to her and rested his hand on her knee. “But you are scared,” he pointed out, “I can feel it.” He closed his eyes and suddenly she could feel him rooting around in her head. She went to block him, but he was too strong. “You fear the Council… what they’ll do if they learn of your mental break yesterday or your  _ feelings _ for me.” He paused. She wanted to push him as he dove deeper into her mind, but something about it felt good, cathartic even. “You’re afraid that I’m not the same man I was before… but there’s something else.” He pushed one last time, and this time, something subconsciously pushed back, causing him to wince. “Yourself.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened and the corner of his lip rose. Without another word, he got up and walked to the door. He put his hand on the panel, ready to open it, but turned back to Cassion. Even in the blackness, she could see that same darkness in his eyes from before. “You  _ should _ be afraid.” He slipped through the door and closed it behind him. 

Cassion just stared at the door in shock. Her half-asleep brain couldn’t completely comprehend what he had just said to her. 

Feeling confused and violated, she sat up and rubbed her head, sore from Obi-Wan’s invasion. The sun had started to peak over the horizon, and rays of light began to stream in through the window, casting a red light on the room. The hue had felt warm yesterday; comforting, but today it felt different. After Obi-Wan’s obiter dictum, everything felt slightly darker; almost malicious. Even the Force was trembling on the edge of unbalance. 

After four unsuccessful attempts to meditate, she sighed and shook her head. The sun was higher now, illuminating her as she dressed in her robes and brushed her hair, trying not to remember how wonderful Obi-Wan’s ministrations to it felt last night. 

Her lightsaber sat on her bedside table. She grabbed it and tossed it from hand to hand; the familiar weight granting her a brief moment of peace. It wasn’t her original lightsaber, rather a newer one that Master Yoda had given her permission to create. After her master’s death, she had fallen out of practice with it, and eventually her connections with the Kyber Crystal inside ceased to exist. After acquiring a new crystal from Ilum, she had constructed her hilt on Nakiafar during her exile, using traditional tribal designs that she had seen in the markets that she visited when necessary.

Her time on Nakiafar was lonely; she had what could’ve been her entire life and her family if she had never become a Jedi, just beyond her reach. That was Yoda’s test for her, to prove that she was still loyal to the Order even without her master to guide her. She had passed. The only interactions she had on Nakiafar were with Master Yoda and a Nakian merchant named Antiro. It was he who had shown her the symbols and what they meant, as well as kept her supplied with food and general goods. The inscription on her lightsaber had pleased him, “Trust in the Force”, but of course, traditional Nakian had no word for the Force, so instead she used an untranslatable symbol, which meant something along the lines of the “connection”. She never told anyone about the inscription except for him and Master Yoda. It served as a reminder for her and it grounded her to the Force. 

She clipped the saber to her belt and packed her sleeping robes back into her bag. She had a feeling that they wouldn’t be staying much longer than they had to anymore. Putting on her outer cloak, she grabbed her bag and headed out of her quarters. 

The corridors of the castle were quiet as Cassion made her way to Qui-Gon’s chambers. She felt unnerved, almost as if someone were watching her. She placed a hand on the hilt of her lightsaber and continued forward. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. The Force shook slightly. 

The door to Qui-Gon’s chambers was right in front of her, but something else caught her attention. She closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. She could feel Anakin and Qui-Gon just beyond the wall; they were just waking up, probably to the same feeling as Cassion felt. She could feel something else, but she couldn’t pinpoint it. Putting down her bag, she built up her mental barriers and latched onto the odd feeling. She followed it down the hall and through a corridor she hadn’t been in before. 

The silence of the castle began to break as sounds of fighting echoed through the hall. Grunts and groans bounced off the walls as well as the sound of clashing metal. Cassion slowed to a creep and masked her Force signature as best as she could. 

A loud thud came from a room with no door in front of her. It seemed to be some sort of training room. She pressed her back against the wall and peered in to find Obi-Wan slumped against the wall breathing heavily. His sword was in his hand and blood ran down into his eyebrow from a slice on his forehead. 

“Surely, you can do better than that.” Footsteps sounded and Count Dooku came into view. “Has all of your training gone to waste?” He extended a hand to the younger man, but he dismissed it and got up on his own, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. Dooku clicked his tongue. “Your arrogance will be your undoing, Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan scoffed, getting into a fighting stance. Dooku copied him, extending his sword. 

They fenced with each lightly for a moment before Obi-Wan lunged at Dooku. The Count dodged gracefully, making Obi-Wan fall into a crouched slide. 

“You’re distracted,” Dooku said, continuing to block and dodge all of Obi-Wan’s attacks without breaking a sweat. 

“Not at all,” Obi-Wan quipped back. 

Dooku swung down at him, and Obi-Wan brought his sword up to block. They locked swords and Cassion could see Dooku’s grip begin the tremble. But instead of pushing back, Dooku simply leaned in. Cassion’s ears twitched and she listened in. 

“If you were not distracted, you would’ve sensed the intruder just outside the door.” Dooku whispered. 

She saw Obi-Wan laugh, leaning closer to Dooku now. “If you were not distracted, you would’ve remembered that said intruder is Nakian and can hear everything you say, therefore giving away the element of surprise.” he explained before stepping away from the encounter. They sheathed their swords in sync with each other and turned to where Cassion was now standing in the door frame. 

“Count Dooku. Viscount Kenobi.” she greeted with a bow, trying to act as if she hadn’t been eavesdropping dropping on their training session. 

“Good morning, Dame D’anbara. Is there something we can assist you with?” Dooku asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Or were you just taking after young Skywalker and poking around where you shouldn’t be?” Obi-Wan added with a smirk, which earned him a disappointed look from Dooku. 

“I heard struggling and my curiosity got the best of me. Sorry, m’lords.” she lied, bowing her head slightly. 

Dooku shook his head. “An apology is not necessary, Miss D’anbara. In fact, I have a proposition for you.”

Both Cassion and Obi-Wan gave the older man an inquisitive look. 

“I have been training Obi-Wan for five years now, and I’m afraid that I cannot properly assess his performance while sparring with him.” he explained. “Now, I’m aware that you trained under Master Grij and Master Yoda as a Padawan, so I’m very curious as to your skills with your saber. I think it may benefit all of us if you indulged in a short sparring session with young Obi-Wan.” 

At this point, Cassion had stepped into the room. “I would be delighted to, although.” she said with a playful smile. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. “I do not wish to damage your lovely weapons with my saber.”

“Do not worry,” Dooku laughed, “The ceremonial blades of the Count and Viscount are resistant to the plasma of a lightsaber.”

Cassion was surprised, but not entirely. She suspected such, as the blades resembled the Beskar steel of Mandalorian armor.

“Well then,” she smirked, “I accept… unless, of course, the Viscount says otherwise.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “I’ll go easy on you, Cassi.”

She shrugged off her outer coat and began to circle him as Dooku stepped aside. “Don’t you dare.” She had one hand on her saber, waiting for Obi-Wan to make the first move. They circled each other for a second, each scouting the other. 

“It’s been some time since we’ve sparred,” Obi-Wan pointed out. He walked with a straight back, resembling Dooku’s constant stature. “I’m curious if you’ve improved.”

Cassion studied his movements carefully. “I’m curious to see if you can still fight with a weapon and not just your incessant blathering.” She joked. Dooku chuckled from the side. 

Obi-Wan’s cocky smile returned and he leapt at Cassion, unsheathing his sword in a wide swinging motion. She quickly ignited her saber and caught his sword in the yellow plasma above her head. He gave her a surprised glance before backing away. 

“That’s a new saber,” he noted, flourishing his sword, “Planning on becoming a Temple Guard?”

She copied his movement and twirled her saber in her hand. “You’re just jealous because mine’s cooler than yours was,” she teased. 

Cassion went in for a strike at his right side and Obi-Wan blocked it effortlessly, pushing her backwards. She used the backward momentum to dodge his sweep at her feet by using the Force to propel herself into a backflip. She landed silently and rushed at him with a barrage of alternating strikes. 

“I thought I recall you telling me that she used Soresu, Viscount.” Dooku spoke, barely audible over the clashing of metal against plasma. 

“It seems that her lightsaber was not the only thing to change after my departure.” Obi-Wan quipped back, not breaking his focus on Cassion. “Although, I do believe Ataru suits you much better.” He said softer, so only she could hear. 

She cocked an eyebrow. “It’s odd to see you utilize Makashi,” she replied, “but it fits your new found arrogance.” 

He feigned a look of offense. “You wound me, my darling.” 

“Oh, I’ll wound you, alright.” she retorted, thrusting her lightsaber at him. 

He jumped away from her jab and spun into a roundhouse, hitting her in the side with his foot, effectively knocking the air out of her lungs. She dropped to one knee and caught his sword with her saber. She brought up her left hand and sent a concentrated blast through the Force, sending Obi-Wan sliding backwards and allowing her to catch her breath. She clutched her side and stood up, watching as Obi-Wan sprinted towards her, jumping onto the wall and using it to fling himself over her and attack her from the back. He had switched from Makashi to Djem So, becoming more aggressive with his attacks. 

She quickly switched into Form III and blocked his attacks, holding him at a distance.

“There’s the Cassi I remember,” Obi-Wan recalled, sweeping at her feet. 

She jumped up and extended a foot out, kicking Obi-Wan square in the chest. However, he caught her foot as he tumbled back, catching her off guard and causing her to tumble onto the floor with him. He smacked her hand with the flat of his sword, making her lose her grip on her saber. It flew out of her hand and deactivated, flying across the room and out of her grasp. Obi-Wan landed on top of her and quickly brought the tip of his sword to her neck. 

“Surrender,” he commanded in a low voice that made Cassion shiver. He felt her tremble beneath him and pressed the tip of his sword to the underside of her chin, drawing her head up and making her meet his gaze. His eyes were blown over with lust and Cassion knew then that she could use that to her advantage. 

Cassion smirked and ever so slightly, rolled her hips up. Not enough for Dooku to notice through her robes, but enough for Obi-Wan to feel. A look of shock crossed his face and she took her opportunity. She smacked his sword out of his grip and grabbed one of his arms with her opposite hand while placing the other hand on the side of his neck. She scissored her legs and maneuvered her left leg over his head, locking his right shoulder in between her knees. She pulled on his arm and he cried out in pain, allowing her to rotate and get on top of him. She grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, leaning over him with a smirk. 

“Don’t get distracted,  _ my darling _ ,” she smirked, mocking him.

“I never knew you to play dirty, dearest.” He laughed. “But since we’re getting dirt under our fingernails…” He closed his eyes and even though Cassion knew what was coming, it happened too fast for her to brace for it. 

Obi-Wan somehow bypassed her mental barriers and suddenly her mind went blank. A dull throbbing sensation pulsed in the back of her head as images from their childhood together filled the emptiness. She was distracted with memories of playing in the temple gardens and studying in the library. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, but the visions just got clearer. 

“Surrender,” Obi-Wan’s voice echoed in her head. The throbbing got worse and she let go of his wrists, clutching her head instead. His presence reversed from her mind and when she was able to see clearly again, he was on top of her. He held her wrists above her head in one hand and the other was around her neck, applying a slight pressure. He increased the pressure incrementally and smirked as he used her own tactic against her by leaning down and blowing hot air onto her neck. “Surrender to me, Cassion,” he whispered, a dark lust tinting his smooth voice. 

She struggled in his grasp. His grip on her wrists tightened and he pressed his hips into hers, growling softly at the sensation of her body against his. 

A cough echoed in the room and immediately Cassion’s eyes went wide. “I surrender,” she choked out, embarrassed as she realized Dooku was still watching them. 

Obi-Wan released his grip on her with a smug look on his face as she rolled out from underneath him and stood up. 

“That was quite the match,” Dooku complimented. “You are an excellent warrior, Dame D’anbara. Thank you for the demonstration.” He bowed and she returned the gesture. “As for you, Kenobi,” he said with a disappointed look, “You still have much to learn.”

The smug look on Obi-Wan’s face fell and he bowed his head to the older man. “Yes, m’lord.” 

“Now, you are welcome to stay, but I’m afraid the Viscount and I must continue with his training.” Dooku said, turning back to Cassion. “You may even join us, if you’d like.”

“I would love to, but I really should be getting back to Master Jinn.” she replied, still slightly shaken by her tussle with Obi-Wan. 

Dooku nodded, “Ah, yes. Jedi business never pauses.”

Cassion chuckled genuinely. “No, m’lord. It never does.” She bowed for the men before picking her cloak up off the floor and excusing herself. She wrapped herself in the heavy fabric, trying to find comfort in the familiar scratch of it against her skin. Fighting Obi-Wan had thrown her out of her comfort zone; being forced to relive the memories of their childhood opened up previously healed wounds in her psyche. 

Walking down the corridors of the castle, she was met with Anakin who had her bag in his hands. 

“Cassion! I’ve been looking for you.” he exclaimed, obviously relieved. “I found this outside our quarters and we thought something had happened. Master Jinn sent me to find you.”

She smiled. “I’m fine, Anakin.” she reassured, taking her bag from him and walking with him back to find Qui-Gon. “I just got distracted.”

Anakin gave her a suspicious look. “Did you get so distracted that you got into a fight with a womprat?” 

Cassion stopped. “Now what would prompt you to say that?” she asked, slightly offended. 

He snorted childishly. “Your hair is messed up, there’s a red mark on your neck, and there’s bruises starting to form around your wrists. So either you were grappling with someone or you were-”

“Anakin Skywalker, if you finish that sentence I will personally tell Master Windu that it was you that put Tomo-spice in his rations.” Cassion snapped, making Anakin shut his mouth mid-sentence. However, Anakin didn’t need to talk to chastise her, his little half-smirk was enough. She groaned. “I was sparring with the Viscount for  _ educational _ purposes.” She admitted. “ _ Don’t tell Qui-Gon.” _

“Don’t tell Qui-Gon what?” Anakin asked, pretending he hadn’t heard what she said. 

Cassion sighed in relief and gave him a smile. “Thank you.” 

Anakin chuckled softly as they began walking back to Anakin and Qui-Gon’s quarters. “ _ Educational purposes _ .”

Cassion sent him a pointed look and shook her head. 

They walked in silence for a bit, which was odd. Anakin wasn’t a quiet child; Cassion could tell that he was thinking hard about something. After a pause, he piped up.

“You were close with the Viscount before he left the Order, right?” he asked.

Cassion sighed, wondering why Anakin was asking this now. “We were training partners as Padawans, yes.”

Anakin nodded, smiling a bit. It was a genuine boyish smile that Cassion didn’t see on the padawan often. “I remember meeting him and wanting to be just like him when I was older. “Master Jinn speaks highly of him. I don’t think a day goes by that I don’t compare myself to him.” He paused. “He’s much different than I remember him, though.” 

A certain sadness weighed on Cassion’s heart as she remembered her Padawan days with Obi-Wan for the second time that day. “Obi-Wan was one of the best padawans in the history of the Jedi,” she reminisced with a far off look. “His departure was an unfortunate and grievous loss for the Order… but you’re right.” Her thoughts went to the darkness that had enveloped him when Clovis had approached her and when he found Anakin in his office. “He’s… different, now.”

Anakin stopped abruptly and gave Cassion a nervous look. “Don’t let him fool you, Cassi,” he pleaded, “I see the way you look at him and I know there’s something more going on between you two. But, the Viscount is  _ dangerous.  _ I just know it.”

Deep down, she knew he was right. Something had changed about Obi-Wan and it worried her. He was more rash; more emotional. He went from rarely acting on his emotions to openly admitting them and jumping into action on their behalf. The Jedi ways that he had spent so much time learning and perfecting were all but gone, replaced with a new mindset that she couldn’t quite decipher. 

“I appreciate your concern, Anakin,” she said with a small smile, “I promise you that I take my oath as a Jedi seriously; I won’t let my emotions cloud my judgement.” 

Anakin nodded his head and returned her grin. They had finally reached his and Qui-Gon’s chambers. The door slid open easily to reveal Qui-Gon standing at the window with his arms crossed in his robes. 

“Dame D’anbara,” he greeted, turning around to face them, “I see Anakin was able to find you.”

“Yes,” Cassion responded, going to sit on the edge of one of the beds. “I was with Count Dooku and Viscount Kenobi.”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, “Any new developments?” 

She didn’t respond right away. She knew that Qui-Gon would likely take whatever she said and find a way to twist it against Obi-Wan. He had it ingrained in his head that they were hiding something and nothing she could say would change his mind. 

“I sparred with Obi-Wan,” she admitted, “His fighting style has changed, likely because he’s been training under the Count.”

“And?” Qui-Gon pushed.

Cassion shifted her feet in embarrassment. “It was a close fight,” she paused, “but he was able to overpower me.” 

He sighed, uncrossing his arms. Cassion had expected him to be disappointed, but instead he looked her over once and nodded. “Obi-Wan has always been an exceptional student,” he explained, “and Dooku an even better teacher. I had no doubts that he would continue to train him after he left the Order.” He turned back to the window. “However, it was foolish of you to engage in combat with him. He has had more training than you have and if there is something bigger going on here than he may be more dangerous than we know.”

She fought back the urge to quip back at him. She was getting really tired of people not trusting her to take care of herself. Even so, she stayed composed. 

“We need to get going if we are to make it back to Coruscant in time for our debrief with the Council.” Qui-Gon delineated, changing the subject. 

Cassion agreed. As much as she had missed Obi-Wan, she was beginning to think this mission was doing more harm than good between them. 

It didn’t take long for Qui-Gon and Anakin to pack their things away. The three Jedi made their way through the halls of Castle Serenno, duffel bags in hand, until they came to the door that led to the airfield. Senalite was waiting for them there.

“I hope you enjoyed your stay here, Master Jedi.” Senalite said as he opened the door for them. 

“Thank you, Mr. Senalite,” Cassion said with a polite smile as she walked through the door. “It’s been a pleasure.”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. “I believe this mission will end in great success for both sides.”

“We can only hope, Master Jinn.” Senalite responded, “This could be a new beginning for the galaxy.” 

Anakin unlocked the hatch of the ship and it lowered slowly. “You know,” he said in an aside to Cassion, “Serenno is actually a pretty nice planet.” 

Cassion laughed, “Your standards aren’t very high, Anakin. As long as it’s not a desert planet, you like it.”

He scowled at her and trudged up the ramp, with Qui-Gon following close behind.

Senalite dropped into a low bow in front of Cassion. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, smiling at her. “It has truly been a pleasure, Dame D’anbara,” he said, “I look forward to your next visit.”

Without warning, the door to the castle burst open. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. He had dressed for the day, his robes and tunic slightly out of place from running. He strode over to Cassion briskly. 

“I can handle it from here, Demitri.” Obi-Wan declared, dismissing Senalite. 

Senalite excused himself and Obi-Wan took Cassion’s hand in his. His breathing was heavy and she could see a bead of sweat on his forehead. He pulled her into a quick hug and she rested her head on his chest. With her heightened hearing, she could hear his heart pulsing quickly in his chest. 

“I don’t want to lose you again...but, Obi-Wan, I can’t-” she started, her cheeks red with blush. 

“I know,” he assured, “I just… I have to ask you one more time.” He wasn’t shielding his signature like he usually did and Cassion could feel the longing he was feeling. He pulled her away from his chest and locked eyes with her “Stay with me, please.”

Sadness filled the usually empty space in Cassion’s heart and she knew that Obi-Wan could feel it as well. “No,” she whispered, “You know I can’t, Obi-Wan.” She shielded her signature from him to hide the hurt that those words brought, but he didn’t need to read her mind to know she was in pain.

He lowered his head and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “You truly are magnificent, Cassion,” he said softly, not meeting her eyes. “Kind and brave and fiercely loyal.”

He lifted his head finally and she felt him slide something hard and cool into her palm. She turned her hand over and opened it to find a shiny new communication device.

“It’s a secure line,” he explained, “I told you no one had to know and I was serious about it. I can’t leave you like I did all those years ago.” 

She turned the com over in her hand before pocketing it. A small smile crept onto her face and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

He straightened and looked behind her to see Qui-Gon standing on the ramp to their ship, arms crossed under his robes. He narrowed his eyes slightly before turning his attention back to Cassion. 

“Just say the word,” he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear, “and I’ll come for you.” He gave her a polite kiss on the cheek before stepping back and bowing. “May the Force be with you always.” 

Cassion bowed back, holding back the flood of tears that was threatening to well out of her eyes. “May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.” 

She turned to the ship and saw Qui-Gon waiting for her. She stood tall, but he could sense her sadness through her stoic expression. He knew that Obi-Wan would try to convince her to leave the Order. He knew that Cassion would have to choose between her childhood friend and the Order that she had sworn her life to.

She didn’t make eye contact with the older man; instead she walked past him into the cargo bay where Anakin was fiddling with some controls. 

“I’m sorry, Cassion.” Qui-Gon whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder, “But, you made the right choice.”

She bit her tongue and brushed him off, walking towards the cockpit. Anakin looked at Qui-Gon in confusion before beginning to follow her. His master held him back, however.

“Leave her for now, Anakin,” he sighed. “She needs to be alone with her choice.”

The ship took off quickly, leaving Obi-Wan standing on the landing platform watching as it flew away. Dooku came out of the castle and stood beside him.

“Did she take the tracker?” he asked, gruffly.

Obi-Wan continued to watch as the ship left the atmosphere, shame filling his heart as he replied with a simple, “Yes, Master.”


End file.
